


A Taste of Honey

by thechestofsilver



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: A Taste of Honey, Breakfast, Honey, Inspired by Music, Just fluff and sweetness really, M/M, Please Please Me, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver
Summary: Holmes and Watson enjoy some honey with their breakfast toast on a foggy day.





	A Taste of Honey

It was almost noon when Holmes stumbled out from his bedroom; still in his nightgown, hair on end, and a blanket carelessly draped over his shoulders. His sleep schedule had been of the disordered sort lately, but strangely so keeping to a regular timetable (drowsing in the early evening, awake until morning, dead sleep until noon), and so I was waiting for him by the dining table with a freshly prepared breakfast. I raised my cup to greet him as he stopped to observe the scene for a second; then he smiled and made his way to the chair next to me, sinking down on it with a content sigh.

“Ah Watson,” he said. “You are absolutely marvellous.”

I chuckled as I poured him a cup of coffee.

“Have you looked outside? It is terribly foggy, I’m afraid.”

“Oh really?”

He cast a glance out the window; then he stretched with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, who needs sunshine when you are here, my dear,” he said before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, that was awfully sentimental of me.”

I laughed.

“You are delirious, Holmes. Drink your coffee.”

As he obeyed I reached for the toast and placed two slices each on our plates. Then I grabbed a small glass jar from the table, one that had been standing untouched in Mrs. Hudson’s cabinet for a few weeks. As I removed the small cloth from the lid, Holmes hummed appreciatively.

“That is the honey we bought in Dover.”

“It is,” I said. “I thought it was time to try it.”

“Excellent idea.”

I removed the lid, revealing a lovely amber substance and a sweet scent. Carefully I broke the smooth surface with a spoon before distributing a generous amount of honey on each slice of bread. As I replaced the lid, Holmes eagerly raised a piece of toast to his mouth and took a big bite; but he had been too careless, and in a second the honey was dripping from the bread and running down his chin and fingers.

“Oh,” he said and raised his other hand to try to stop the dripping; but I reached out and took it.

“Hold on, dear,” I said, amused.

I used a napkin to clear away the worst mess from his hand. When I looked up again, Holmes was licking his lips with a concentrated look on his face. There was still some honey left on his chin. I smiled.

“How does it taste?”

“Very good,” he replied thoughtfully. “Just sweet enough. Lovely aftertaste.”

“Well, then I suppose I should try it myself,” I said teasingly.

I leaned in and licked the honey from his chin; then moved on to touch his sticky lips with mine and kiss him tenderly.

“Mm,” he mumbled as I drew back. “Did it taste well?”

“Very,” I smiled. “Just sweet enough, and with a lovely aftertaste.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did have Jeremy Brett and David Burke in mind writing this, because the sight of them sitting down for a meal together is always a lovely one ♥


End file.
